If You Need Me
by BooBearSchmidt
Summary: Logan would always be there for Kendall when he needed him. No matter what. For Kogan Bromance Day.


**A/N: I wrote this for Kogan Bromance Day. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush **

* * *

**If You Need Me**

Kendall hated nothing more then being sick, it was like his number one enemy. He hated it with a passion. He hated when he was stuck in bed not being able to hang out with his friends and play hockey. As much as he hated what being sick, he hated nothing more then being babied by his big brothers aka friends Carlos, Logan and James.

Even though he was the youngest of their little group, he was still their leader. And a leader should not be sick, at least that's what Kendall thought, but it wasn't true at all. He friends had told him that, or at least tried to, countless times. But Kendall never ever listened to them.

So when Kendall showed up at school that morning looking like crap and like his was going to drop dead at any minute, he's friends were not surprised, not in the least. Kendall always tended to hide that his was sick until it to late, but it wasn't to late.

He had been perfectly fine yesterday, but now... not so much.

Logan knew as soon as he saw Kendall that morning that he had to get him alone and make him confess, because if anybody could do it, it would be Logan. Kendall told Logan everything, if he would confess to anybody, it be Logan.

They had a study session after school today so Logan would get him to confess then, he had to before Kendall landed himself in the hospital again. It had happened a few times before where Kendall hadn't told anyone he was sick, when he did it had almost been to late and they had almost lost him a number of times because of it.

Logan was not about to let that happen again, it couldn't happen again. He had to get Kendall to confess he was sick, one way or another.

It was after school now and Logan was heading home, Kendall would be there when he got home because the blond had left early for a family thing. He wasn't sure what it was, all Kendall had told him was that his mom needed him at home for something. Logan would have to ask him later. Right now he was on a mission to get Kendall to confess that was indeed sick.

When Logan got home Kendall was waiting for him in the living room. He looked even worse then when Logan had seen him this morning, there was no denying he was sick now.

"Hey, Kenny," Logan said as he entered the house.

"Hi, Logie," Kendall rasped. He throat was killing him and it hurt to talk.

"You okay, buddy? It's sounds like it hurts for you to talk," Logan asked. He was really getting worried now.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kendall answered as he got to his feet to get a drink of water.

"You don't sound fine," Logan pointed out, but Kendall just ignored him and continued to make his way to the kitchen to get a drink.

Logan shook his head, he knew to expect something like this from Kendall. He never took his own health seriously enough, he always putting everyone and everything else before his own needs. That was the one thing Logan hated about Kendall.

"So what did you're mom need you at home?" Logan asked changing the subject.

"She wanted me home fo-" Logan heard a loud crash coming from the kitchen. He instantly knew something was wrong with Kendall.

As Logan ran into the kitchen he saw Kendall lying on the floor with his eyes closed. Logan immediately ran to his fallen friend checking his pulse. Sighing in relief when found one, but he could also feel something else. Heat. Kendall had a fever.

Logan had expected that much. So, carried/dragged Kendall to the living room couch and went to get the thermometer from the bathroom.

He came back after grabbing the thermometer from the bathroom and sticking in Kendall's ear, waiting for it to beep. When it did, Logan pulled it out and read it.

103, even.

Logan shook his head. That was not good, not good at all.

Now that Logan knew how high Kendall's fever was he went to grab blankets, wet washcloths and anything else he would need to take care of Kendall.

When he got back to the living room Kendall was starting to stir on the couch. Logan draped the blanket over Kendall and started to wipe down his face until he saw Kendall's green eyes flutter open.

"Hey, buddy. How ya feelin'?" Logan asked.

Kendall blinked a few times, trying to clear his vision. He realized that was something soft. The couch. He didn't remember going there.

"What... What happened?" Kendall whispered. He couldn't get his voice to work at the moment, his throat hurt even more then before.

"You passed out in the kitchen When you were getting a getting a drink of water and I brought you here," Logan said. He pushed Kendall back down on the couch when Kendall made a move to get up. "No you don't, you stay lying down,"

"But, Logie-" Kendall started to protest but Logan cut him off.

"Don't "But, Logie" me, Kendall. You're sick and you need to rest," Logan stated firmly. "You're not getting up until your mom comes to get you later tonight,"

Kendall groaned. Logan was even worse then his mom when it came to babying him when he was sick. But, he knew Logan was doing it because he cared and like seeing his little brother sick.

"I'm sorry, Kendall, but this is the way it has to be," Logan said apologetically. He knew what it was to be babied when you were sick. His mom did it to him all the time.

"Get some rest, Kendy, I be here when you wake up," Logan as he stroked back Kendall's bangs off of his sweaty forehead.

"Thank you, Logie, for everything," Kendall said as he closed his eyes.

"Your welcome, little buddy," Logan said as he proceeded to wipe down Kendall's face with the washcloth again.

Kendall maybe stubborn as hell sometimes but Logan would always have his back, no matter what, and would always be there to catch him when he fell.

Because what friends did for each other.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it.**

**Please Read and Review**


End file.
